The Day of Wavid
by DemyxTheMenace
Summary: David get's ditched in favor of Wes' new girlfriend on the one day their over-affectionate Bromance is accepted as tradition.


David knew Wes. He'd known Wes since middle school. He knew what Wes' favorite color was (Blue) and David knew his coffee order (Half-and-Half with whipped cream and three packets of sugar). He _knew_ Wes.

Or, he thought he did.

See, Valentine's Day was supposed to be the day of the year he and his best friend ditched their girlfriends and spent watching macho movies and playing video games, over-eating buttery popcorn and the never-ending bags of sweets Wes pulled out of seemingly nowhere. Just, manly stuff. There might have been a few Disney movies thrown in and _maybe_ Mean Girls or She's The Man but who could honestly say they'd watched either movie and hated them? David had even gone to the trouble of making Wes a big chocolate cupcake with a heart (Cream cheese icing) around a gavel (In chocolate). So, unsuprisingly, David was more than a little offended when Wes - best-friend-Wes, heterosexual-life-partner-Wes, Crazy-Is-Our-Business-Wes - made plans with his new girlfriend for Valentines Day.

Blaine witnessed the entire ordeal the day before, Valentine's Day eve, and had prompty pitied David by allowing him to intrude on his and Kurt's plans. Wes' broach on the subject pretty much went, 'Oh yeah, David, I'm spending time with my new girlfriend tomorrow and leaving you to mope and brood and become Klaine's Third Wheel while I'm macking on whats-her-bucket.' Which is not what was said, exactly, but forgive David if his bitterly betrayed brain decided to fill in what he didn't hear.

So Valentines Day came smashing David and Wes' door down in a fit of horribly commercial romance, beginning with Wes' new girlfriend, Toree arriving with a huge neon blue teddy bear with a pink heart proclaiming, "My Sweetheart," in white. David could have stood next to the thing and had it meet his hip.

Toree then proceeded to talk Wes' ear off, and therefore David's as well. He thought he could maybe get away with turning their stereo up a little louder. And then arrived dapper-Blaine and his dashing-Kurt looking all googly-eyed and properly bought on the whole Day of Love crap David never really payed attention to. He honestly couldn't have been more glad to see lovey-dovey Klaine in all the time he'd known them. (Well, except for that one time with the slow-mo hallway, and maybe when they held hands and he and Wes gushed over their cavity-inducing antics...)

He left with Klaine then, where they promised to include him in some of their V-Day plans, but made him promise not to stick around too long. Their deal was, he could cling until the annual showing of Phantom Of The Opera was over, and then he had to make like...well someone who generally depreses over his best friend ditching him for a girl. He could swear he'd told Wes, "bro's before hoe's," before, though as soon as David thought it he'd felt a minor stab of guilt. Of course he really had no right to judge considering he'd never properly met the girl. He couldn't help his upset when she took place over himself in Wes' books. Automatic no-no, David thought.

The day spiraled down from there, for David payed little to no attention to the movie, and when he arrived back at Dalton, he'd witnessed Nick and Jeff's Bromance blooming in the form of a Dance Dance Revolution pad and both parties laughing maniacally when either missed a step in their sugar-high stupor.

So David dragged his feet down the hall to his and Wes' room, heavy feet and heavier heart. Arriving at the entry, he glared at the offending bear as he went through the motions of securing an unhealthy amount of chocolate from out of Wes' underwear drawer. If Wes was going to ditch him, then he'd be out of candy by the time David was done. And no, he didn't cuddle with Wes' Gavel as he watched his way through almost every classic Disney movie imaginable. He sang along, too, and on more than one occasion, Warblers left at Dalton came and sat with him through a song or two, and then left to go on his own V-Day adventures.

David sang himself hoarse as the sun went down and the more intimate period of St. Valentines Day began to rise with the moon. But it was during David's baritone rendition of "A Whole New World," that a new voice joined him. A voice he hadn't heard nearly all day. A voice he knew very well, and he'd secretly (More like blatantly, but he wasn't going to admit that) missed all day. His wing-man, his missing-puzzle-piece, his best-friend. Wes came into the room, his face slightly red, one arm thrown out in exaggerated melo-drama, singing loudly, "A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew!"

The movie kept playing, but David could hardly believe his ears. A hundred questions assaulted his mind; Why was Wes back? How long had he been standing there? When did he fake a falsetto so well? They all ceased to matter, though, when Wes merely shrugged his shoulders, and muttered a small apology.

"I realized something when I was out with Toree, David. I realized that love is, well it's messy...and complicated. And you think that dating someone will make them like you but it doesn't, it just...it just makes them clingy. And when your girlfriend is clingy, well you dump her, and then you're all alone. And I sat in that restaurant, alone, and I thought to myself, maybe with David, everything would have been, okay."

David batted his eyelashes almost shyly and asked in a tentative voice, "Is okay...good?"

Wes' face lit up like he'd just won tickets to a Star Wars convention and he replied with a wide smile, "David! Okay is wonderful! Now, I don't know about you, but I've been craving a little COD all damn day."

To which he produced, from behind his back (David hadn't even noticed) a blue gummy game controller twice the size of his palm. David's eyes widened in awed excitement, and he flung himself into Wes' arms with a cry of, "Wesley! Never leave me again!"

The boys embraced, making choked sobbing noises and laughing hysterically in the same breath.

When the two finally broke apart, David ran to their mini-fridge and produced his cupcake, and they exchanged gifts with beaming faces. They sat down with controllers in hand and began an all-out war online, bickering and boasting between themselves. David knew he could never really stay angry at Wes, though he did try. But all was Well in the land of Wavid.

Meanwhile, in the realm of Klaine-bows, Kurt and Blaine were on their way back to their dorms for some quality time, making an effort to check up on their rather mopey David before they lost themselves to, well, themselves. When the got there, Wes and David were cuddled up in a blanket, sipping hot chocolate and eating from a huge pink bowl of popcorn, their heads tilted together and reciting Mean Girls like they'd written the script. In the corner, Blaine noted with morbid curiosity, the giant bear Toree had gotten Wes earlier that morning, had bright orange Nerf darts sticking out of it's head, and the heart in it's hands had been doused in what looked like melted marshmallow and peanutbutter.

Kurt took in their friends on the couch and turned to his boyfriend exasperatedly amused. "Are they dating? I mean, in all seriousness?"

Blaine turned to Kurt, clasped their hands together and gazed at the two boys with what could only be a half-knowing smile. He replied, "You know what Kurt, I don't even know."

But Wes knew. And David knew. And who cared if that's what everyone else thought. The whole point of Valentines Day is to spend it with the person you loved most. And Wes and David loved eachother. No girl would ever separate their bromance, their cheesy-manly-love, their friendship. And that's what they were;

Best-friends.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, this is for my Wes, MagdaleneTheMagpie. Love you my dear :]<p>

Happy Valentines Day my friends.


End file.
